Pein's GIrl
by SweetAngelCherry
Summary: Under Construction. Welcome to read and review imputs.


Disclaimer" I DON"T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY! BUT I DO OWN THE CHARACTOR EILLA!

He was something that never wanted to cross his path or even try to battle him. They all said that he even scared the gods of the world away, so he could now run the world his way. The ones that knew him called him Leader-sama, but other's called him Pein. He was dangerous to the eye, but he also wanted peace for his world that he now called his own. He went beyond what othhers could o to get what he wanted, even if it meant to kill someone to get it. Have you ever met someone so sccary that even his organiztion even feared the power that he held towards others. In the journal your about to take, be warn that blood shall be shed, tears will fall and he shall rise to the highest points in life that shall bring others to their death. Although everyone thought he was extremely dangerous, deadly and the most feared man in the world he also had a secret, he had a weakness that no one knew about, her name was Eilla of Konoha.

Eilla sighed as she walked into her closet trying to figure out what to wear as she looked threw her things she found an orange halter top that ended above her belly that showed a lot of cleavage, but no one cared since her breast was the perfect size that mad me look twice, she tossed on a pair of black mini jean shorts and a pair of black ninja heels that tied up to her midthigh. Sighing she pulled her waist long red hair up into a high ponytail as it fell over her shoulders a bit. She never needed make-up cause she looked beautiful without the make-up on. She jumped out of her window as she headed towaards her teammates since they were the only ones that was a group of 7, but they were the best that they had. Apon entering the Hokage's tower she spotted Sai walking with Naruto.

"Hello, Naruto-kun, Sai-kun." She greeted them like she normally did as they glared at her outfit causing her to laugh her amazing laugh that they loved so much.

"Hello Eilla-chan!" Naruto shouted as she smiled towards them.

"Hello Eilla." Sai remembered what happened the last time he called her by the nickname he had to be in the hospital for a month while they fixed his bones and put things were they should go.

"So, what's Granny want with us this early in the morning?" Eilla watched Sasuke, Kakashi and Yamato glare at her outfit as Sakura looked with want as they headed towards the office.

'Enter.' They groaned as they enter to find none other then the Akatsuki being held in chains, as Eilla locked eyes with Pein he had a smirk on his face the whole time as she walked over to him before looking right into his eyes to notice the writing on his eyes. "Bombs." She breath as everyone ran out, but this Pein grabbed her as they all exploded at the same time.

"NO!" Tsunade watched them grab Eilla as they exploded, she spun around to see team seven starring at the tower in shook, but what she didn't see was the real Akatsuki were standing by the heads.

"They were warn." Pein's words were laced with rage as they left not noticing that Eilla was laying a tree right above them.

Eilla groaned before slidding off the tree branch to land into a pair of arms with a thud, she slowly opened her eyes to see none other then Pein holding her with a look of shock as they locked eyes. Slowly he laid her down as he looked towards Sasori who came over as he looked towards her.

"She's never once wanted to kill us when it came to a fight, I remember her, she always got her teammates to leave and let us be. Said fighting someone we're not after isn't part of the mission, so when ever we cross paths with her teammates with or without her, we just make small talk." Sasori slowly worked on heeling the gash in her stomach, but they weren't aware of team 7 and Tsunade standing in the tree lines as he finished heeling the gash. "Let's go before someone finds us, she'll be fine, nothing else is damanged, she'll heal in no time." Sasori took a jacket out of Pein's bag as he put it on her so she wouldn't get cold.

"Thanks, I wouldn't even allow my own girlfriend walking around dressed that hot, but she doesn't look whorish or slutty just beautiful, lucky guy must be worth her beautiful, un." Deidara watched Pein place a braclet around her wrist as they took off.

Eilla awake to find herself in her room and as she looked around she sat up seeing she was alone. Looked down she noticed she was wearing a black jacket that had 'Pein's Property' on the back and on the sides as she noticed a orange braclet with 'Peins Property' on it as well. Smirking she slowly removed the jacket only to flinch as she felt hands being placed onto her hips as she jumped slightly spining around only to regret it as she felt someone catch her.

"Don't go to fast, Sasori come take a look at her." Pein picked her up bridal-style as he placed her onto the bed, but when he tried to leave she tightened her grip on his shirt as he sat down next to her as Sasori walked into the room.

"Still slowly healing, but she's making it slowly." Sasori left the room as he shut the door laughing at the moan he heard from Eilla.

(Lemon)

Pein looked down towards Eilla smirking as she sqiurmed under his eyes as he laughed. Pein whispered seductively into her ear. "Do you know what I want Eilla dearest?" The leader's bottom lip brushed light against her earlobe.

When his captive didn't reply, Pein extended his tongue and licked the lobe lightly, causing her to gasp quietly. Still smirking, he whispered into his woman's ear, his breath causing desirable feelings to form in her lower adbomen. "I want you to submit to me."

She smirked and decided to play hard to get this time. Eilla tried to squirm from Prin's grasp, but he held tightly onto her. His Rinnegan peered down into her pure gray eyes when he pulled back.

She avoided eye contact as she continued to struggle half-heartedly; Pein caughter her attention by leaning his head down and catching her soft lips with his own; instanstly making her relax and creasing to struggle. Pein immediately took advantage of that to gain dominance.

He tenderly ran his tongue over her lips and obediently. Eilla opened her mouth still staring up at Pein. Her eyes were half-lidded and had a glazed look to them, as if in a trance.

He glided his tongue into that welcoming warm cavern, tracing every inch before biting down on her lower lip, sucking it afterwards. Ravishing her mouth had been almost to easy.

Pein pulled back, watching a half-lidded Eilla pant to regain her breath; still not breaking eye contact.

It was only when the orange-head bent down to like at her neck when the trance was lost. Eilla began to struggle against his ministrations with a teasingly whisper. "You don't win."

Pein tried not to chuckled and didn't reply. Instand, he focused on licking, biting, nibbling and sucking at his captive's neck. He kissed the newly made mark on her neck, trailing kisses and licks up the other's jaw line.

He gained small gapsed, hitched breaths, and even a quiet, suppressed little moan; then deciding to trabel down her chest and taking one of her nipples into his mouth and tweaking the other with his hand.

Eilla gasped loudly, tilting her head back. "P-Pein...!"She was panting as he bit donw hard on it and causing her to yelp. Pein lifted his head smirking and blew cool air onto in to make her shudder in pleasure.

A soft mewl escaped Eilla's throat as she felt Pein's eyes looking her over in a possessive manner. All in all, he knew she wouldn't keep this act up for much longer.

He brought this hand between her legs and rubbed his thumb over her clit in slow circular motions, watching with glee at Eilla attempting to move away from the pleasent feeling that was coursing through her body.

The corner of his lips quirked up into a small smirk and shifted his body so he was sitting between her legs, now holding them apart with his hands. He went down and blew cool air upon her clit; with her trying desperstely to keep herself from moaning.

Pein was loving this game more and more. He slowly licked her innner thight, biting and sucking her clit afterwards. Eilla began to pant heavily, biting her lip to keep from moaning as Pein lifted his head just enough to peer up at the panting, blushing girl.

She finally gave in to the moaning and was tossing her head from side to side whimpering. "Pe..Pein...please..." He pulled back with a hint of superiority to it, "Please what Eilla?"

"Please...stop..." His mouth practically dropped. Stop? That's NOT want he'd expected her to say. How can she still be resisting him? Oh well, he's going to take this game up a notch then.

He simply replied, "No," before lifting her legs up and gently gliding himself inside her, pulling out and thrusting roughly back in. Eilla's back arched up and let a silent scream in pleasure, She knew she was going to lose this game soon and he knew this as well.

Pein formed a rouggh rhythm, keeping his eyes fixed on her trembling body as he thrust inside her. Moans and whimpers filled the room, all coming from her as she tried not to give in.

He thrust forward again, hitting that spot that made her moan loudly and arch upward agian, throwing her head back against the headboard at the sudden pleasure shooting through her body. "Nn, hah, hah...Pe...Pein!"

All sense had disappeared from Eilla now; she only focused on the pleasure. SHe panted heavily and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He gave her a broad grin, seeing victory right around the corner. He murmured softly, "What's this Eilla? Are you submitting to me?" She shook her head back and forth, moaning in reply.

He growled under his breath and pulled nearly all the way out before thrusting roughly back in, hitting her G-spot dead on. "AH!" "Say it!" "Ok I give!" "Who are you giving into Eilla dearest?"

"Pein!" He felt her body tense underneath him and egged her once mroe as he hit that apot again. "Who's the victor?" "You are Pein...please..." Satisfied that she finally gave in, he pounded against that spot as she cried out when she came.

Pein let out a low groan when he came sequentially after she did. He placed both hands on either side of Eilla's body to keep from collasping, peering down at her flushed face. She smiled up at him as he pulled out moving to the side as he laid down before pulling her into his body as she let sleep take over, as she muttered "I love you."

(End Lemon)

Pein starred down at her as he grinned even bigger hearing her say that, but he knew that he'd have to leave again to keep from being captured by Konoha. He had a weakness and it was this girl laying next to him sound asleep as he softly kissed her lips. Slowly he got up as he put his clothes on as he took his jacket pulling it back on her so if anyone entered they knew she as somewhat covered as he slipped out the room.

"Let's go." They nodded as they vanished before the door was broken down by someone.

"EILLA-CHAN!" Eilla jolted awake as she ran out of the room to find Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Sai, Yamato and Jryia standing in her living room as they all looked at her with their mouth's dropped. She stood their with her waist long hair in a mess around her body and her jacket was open to reveal her perfect body at them.

"You have 5 fucken seconds to talk about why the hell you broke my door down! AND WOKE ME UP!" Eilla saw them all flinch as Sasuke spoke.

"Lady Tsunade says we have a mission and that you have come with." Sasuke gulped as he watched her huff in annoyance as she walked into her room only to come back out in a black halter top that ended above her belly that showed a lot of cleavage, a pair of blue mini jean shorts and her black lace ninja hidden wedge boots that went to her knees. She had the black jacket back on as her hair was up in a high bun and she had her weapon symbol writing on her hand which had a sealing on it.

"I hate you all." Eilla grumbled as she made Kakashi carry her while Jiiryia kept asking if he could use her body in one of his stories as they entered the office.

"Your all...I'm guessing you woke her from her little fun last night." Tsunade saw them looked at a blushing Eilla as she slid away only to be stopped by Kakashi grabbing her arm.

"Who is this man?" Gai walked in at Kakashi's voice as he looked towards Tsunade who smirked.

"Might Gai is the man that has been seeing Eilla at night isn't that right?" Eilla and Gai looked at one another as they seen Tsunade hold out some money as they nodded.

"They found out love." Gai sighed shaking his head as he pulled Eilla into his arms as he softly kissed her cheek.

"Well I guess that youth of today will deal with knowing we're today! Joy!" Everyone became creeped out as Kakashi pulled Eilla away from Gai who looked ashamed.

"Well...team seven you have a mission to Suna. Gai, Eilla stay behind, I wish to speak to the 2 of you." Eilla gulped as Gai nodded as they others left.

"Play along." Tsunade whispered as she handed them both 700$. "MIGHT GAI HOW DARE YOU! YOUR LUCKY TEAM SEVEN HASN'T KILLED YOU FOR SLEEPING WITH EILLA! I ON THE OTHER HAND SHALL DEAL WITH THIS IN A DIFFERENT MANNER! Your gonna have to pretend to be a couple until I figure out what to do, so that means your gonna have to hold hands, kiss, hug, be together at all times until she leaves for her mission and when she comes back your gonna have to meet her at the gate and see to her health." They were holding back their laughter as they nodded before leaving the room hand in hand as they left the tower as everyone gasped at them as they went to her apartment.

"So we gotta play lovers until when?" Gai saw her slump onto the couch as he lifted her head placing it on his lap as he took her hair down softly soothing her hair.

"Until we pretend to break up, Tsunade is gonna plan it while I'm gone." Eilla sighed in content as she felt Gai sooth her head. "I should get ready." She stood as she walked into her room grabbing a scroll as she placed food into it before sealing it into her hand as she looked around she saw a letter on her desk.

'Eilla, sorry to do this, but I am a very jealous man when it comes to my girlfriends who looks as fucken hot and sexy, so if I see another man touch you or kiss your lips I won't hesitate to do anything.' Pein

"Well I now understand why Tsunade did this. Well let's get heading towards the gate. I'll just have to be careful." Eilla laughed as they went to the gate, but she felt someone watching her as they walked and as they walked everyone kept starring. As they got to the gate Gai had changed to a person who didn't want to let Eilla go cause he was starting to get feelings for his rivals student. When they reached the gate to see team seven waiting for Kakashi and Yamato to show up.

3 Months later

"Sup boys." Eilla walked up to them as they starred at her in shock as they looked between her and Gai as Gai had on a differnet outfit. "What do you think of Gai's new look?" Eilla giggled as everyone nodded as he leaned down gently placing a soft kiss apon her lips before vanishing as she dazes into the distance.

"Ummm Eilla?" Kakashi moved his hand in front of her face until she ran towards a trashcan as she threw up wipping her mouth as she looked towards the others. "You okay?" When she nodded he shrugged as they began walking until they jumped into the trees going from tree to tree without stopping, but after awhile he could see Eilla becoming extremely tired. "Let's break." They landed to the ground, but Eilla landed with a thud as they rushed over towards her as panted on the ground.

"We're to far away from Konoha to turn around, we'll have to carry her to Suna." Yamato picked her up bridel-style as he leaned her up against a tree until they felt a chakra flare.

Spinning around they were met with a very pissed of Pein, Sasori, Deidara, Itachi and Kisame standing behind them as they gulped at the rage that was coming off Pein. "Get away from her." They slowly moved away as Sasori walked up to her with growing green hands as he looked over her body as his eyes widen.

"H-hey...S-Sasori..." Eilla saw fear shoot threw Sasori's eyes as she saw Pein lean down towards her. "...hey P-Pein..." She knew she was weak, but didn't know how she had been so weak.

"Leader-sama, we need to get her to Konan, she's been posioned. Deidara can get her there quicker." Kakashi saw Pein snap his head towards him as he gulped. "How'd she get posioned, did you guys fight someone?" When they shook their heads no he saw Pein look back towards Eilla with love in his eyes.

"You really do love her, take her, we can lie and say she did in battle, but only if she can visit us or meet us to talk atleast everytime were on a mission." Pein and everyone looked towards Kakashi as he held his hand out towards Pein who stood as he shook hands.

"Agreed. Deidara ready the fastest bird you have." Deidara nodded as he did as he was told, to be honest he loved Eilla like a younger sister and everyone saw cause he flipped out on Pein, but when he call her his sister Pein understood it completely.

"Also, umm there something else." Sasori watched as everyone looked towards him as he held Eilla up to her feet since she wanted to stand. "Eilla's pregnant." Sasori felt Eilla sway as she collapsed into his arms while everyone looked at one another until Kakashi spoke up.

"Fuck, 2 kikki genki's making a baby or babies, great the world is coming to an end." Kakashi collapsed to the ground as everyone starred at him in shook.

"Ummm-" Naruto was cut off when a Katana flew pass his head and right into Sasuke's back as he fell only to be caught by Itachi.

"Well, well, well, Akatsuki and Konoha ninja's all in one place, this should be fun." Everyone looked to see a group of Mist-nins. Itachi was watching Sasori heal Sasuke as he, Kisame and Sasori stood in the way on the ninja's. He could see Pein and Sai standing in front of Eilla who was leaning against a tree root. He could see Sakura and Yamato in front of Kakashi who was still passed out.

No one moved, no one said a thing and when the Mist-nins charged first they began battle, it was an even number, but what they didn't see was a Mist-nin hidden in the trees. Eilla awaoke to find herself in some Mist-nins arms with a katana towards her neck as he cleared his throat causing everyone to look his way. She could see pure horror on everyone's face as her eyes locked onto Pein's before she looked towards the others.

"Hang in there Eilla!" Naruto shouted as everyone looked towards him with a scowl as she felt her heart slow down.

"Hey...Eilla umm you wanna you know before you on say die!" Sasuke snapped as he saw her eyes change from her pure gray to blood red as blood poured down her eyes as she spoke.

"Rogo autem sanguis qui habitat in me daemonia exxire daemonem tenentem tuentur." Everyone watched as they ground began to shake, the animals of the forest ran away as a black smoke shot out of Eilla to form a shadow dragon with blood dripping form his eyes as well.

"Shit." Was all Naruto could say as the dragon circled around Eilla and the man holding her as they could only hear screams of pain coming from the black smoke, when it vanished they saw Eilla on the ground panting hard as Pein rushed towards her.

"Remind me to never piss you off." Pein picked her up as he handed her to Sasori who handed her to Itachi who handed her to Kisame who handed her up to Diedara as his bird speed off. "Konoha-nins have a safe go." Everyone took off in different directions as they rushed towards there way.

"No! She can't be!" Pein screamed as he punched the wall before falling towards the ground as he cried his heart out. When they had reached the hide out, it was already to leave, the posion exploded her heart and here he stood with all of Konoha and Akatsuki as they watched him fall to his knees hitting the ground over and over until Tsunade grabbed him as she pulled him into her chest as he cried his heart out. What they saw was a broken man that just lost everything he once had.

Translate

Rogo autem sanguis qui habitat in me daemonia exxire daemonem tenentem tuentur.-Latin

I call upon the blood of the demon that lives within me, to come dorth and protect the holder of the demon-English 


End file.
